graeya_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Melicar Lealt
Melicar Lealt or more commonly known by his Necromancer name Morden Fade is the current and rightful High King of the city of Lealt. Melicar was the second-born son of Lord Mungan Lealt, The High King more commonly known as the Brave king and Lady Sofie Mong. His brothers were Odoceus and Oddmund; Oddmund was slain in 148 E.R. Edelin Krosstoën was married to Melicar Lealt in 147 E.R. in a double ceremony with Melicars's older brother, Ser Oddmund, marrying Lady Tora Krosstoën. Oddmund died the following year, leaving Tora a powerful widow. With her influence at Lealt Tora tried to seduce Melicar. He did not go through with the act, but went to Edelin and confessed it all. Edelin forgave her husband, but not Tora. Edelin gave birth to two children. In 163 E.R. she birthed a girl named Hawisa. Two years later, she gave birth to a son, Krešimir. Rumor was that the newly-widowed Tora Krosstoën, who was married to Oddmund, tried to seduce the already-married Melicar who became heir so he would set aside his wife for her Melicar though intimidated by Lady Tora did not leave his wife, for his love for her was unbreakable. When The War Of Vhost erupted, Princess Edlin was to be kept in Lealt under the High King’s request to ensure the loyalty of both their Houses. Melicar was not blinded by his own flaws and knew he would be and was very unsuitable for the positions of Lord of Lealt and The High king so he ran away in 178 E.R. Melicar was thought to have been slain in a personal combat with Pippo Woodhaërst, the son of Lord Ciro Woodhaërst. In spite of Edelin's love and loyalty to him, Melicar fled, he left Lealt and he even went so far as to leave Meäre, Melicar did not reveal to his family or to even his closest of friends that he had indeed not been killed in battle, thus leaving poor Edelin widowed. Weeks later during the downfall of Lealt, Ástbjörn of House Hoën betrayed House Lealt yet again and overran the city. A Sellsword and a Kinsman to house Hoën Ser Skjöldur Díma burst into Lady Edelin’s chamber room and killed her daughter Hawisa, then bashed her son's head in against the wall. Covered in the blood and gore of her children, he brutally disfigured her. There is a rumor that went around Lealt that Skjöldur cut the lady right in half though Skjöldur later confessed to Melicar himself that he "busted ‘er head right open" While Melicar had always been known to be someone to meet for a good Laugh, after learning of Edelin's death no one could lay that claim anymore. Description Appearance (PAST) Melicar’s appearance is that of any other human noble. He had dark brown well-groomed hair that he usually pulled back to reveal his handsome, chiseled face. He has round blue eyes that are set charmingly within their sockets, he has fair skin that handsomely complements his eyes which leave a bittersweet memory of his fortunate past. (PRESENT) Melicar’s appearance changes drastically from his past, his rather kind blue eyes are completely destroyed, he dabbled into the Dark Arts after he left and something Devastatingly wrong happened to cause him to lose both his eyes. His narrow nose rests below, but it's his wide mouth below that takes all the attention. A thin smile reveals two pointy canines and a broad tongue. Short round ears sit on each side of its short, narrow head, which itself is covered with little to no hair. His low slim body stands hunched over, he may look young but in reality, he is 150 years old. Two thin arms dangle at its sides and end in narrow hands with long fingers, each with dull nails. His legs are long and are slightly bent, each ending in broad feet.